Helium-filled toy balloons are ordinarily lighter than air and, if not tethered, will float up into the atmosphere. This can create a nuisance in, for example, shopping malls in which balloons frequently escape, float towards the mall ceiling and, after some helium has escaped from them, descend and frequently set off alarm mechanisms.
One solution to this problem, for example, is to support the helium filled balloon on a support attached to a tether. Two of the most common ways of attaching a tether to the balloon support is by tying a string or ribbon tether to the balloon support, or by affixing such string or ribbon tether to the balloon support assembly circumferentially with a staple, as for example a balloon valve, or a balloon cup.
The problem with tying a tether to the balloon support assembly or to the balloon itself is that this is a very labor-intensive and expensive process. The problem with stapling a tether to a balloon support assembly is that, especially in environments where food is served to small children (such as, e.g., fast-food restaurants), the staples present a danger of ingestion.
Another problem of stapling a tether to a balloon support is that the additional weight of the staple will reduce the time a helium-filled balloon will remain buoyant.
Another problem encountered when attaching a tether to a balloon support assembly and then winding the tether around the support involves removably attaching the second or free end of the tether. The first end having been attached to the balloon support assembly by any means. Various methods have been used to secure the second end. e.g.; Securing with a strip of tape, tucking the end under the neck of the balloon to mention two methods. The first method adds another component and some additional weight. The second method requires that the balloon be installed on the supporting assembly as soon as the ribbon or string has been wound and therefore is not conducive to preparing tethered support assemblies in advance of balloon installation.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a relatively fast, inexpensive methods of attaching a tether to balloon support assembly.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an apparatus, and a process, for securely attaching a tether to a balloon support assembly by heat-staking means.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an apparatus whereby a ribbon tether is aligned circumferentially with a balloon support assembly and secured by heat-staking.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an apparatus whereby a ribbon tether is aligned longitudinally with a balloon support assembly and secured by heat-staking.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide for folding a ribbon tether that has been secured longitudinally for the purpose of winding the ribbon circumferentially around a balloon support.
It is yet another object of this invention to removably secure the outer, free end of a wound ribbon tether to a toy balloon support by heat-staking.